A NORMAL WAY TO HAVE A CHILD
by Cyan.me
Summary: SUMMARY: A Normal way to have a child. Rachel Berry (daughter of Zeus and Broadway star) and her wife Quinn (daughter of Poseidon and famous best seller author) received an unexpected surprise from the Goddess of Love. It's a sequel of A Normal Day and stars thirteen years later after the Giant War in the entrance of Olympus (thirteen years later from the first story).


**NORMAL WAY TO HAVE A CHILD**

SUMMARY: A Normal way to have a child. Rachel Berry (daughter of Zeus and Broadway star) and her wife Quinn (daughter of Poseidon and famous best seller author) received an unexpected surprise from the Goddess of Love. It's a sequel of A Normal Day and stars thirteen years later after the Giant War in the entrance of Olympus (thirteen years later from the first story).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Rick Riordan Books or any other tales, songs, brands, books, tv shows, movies that I'm using and will use to make this story. English is not my maternal language  
**

 **Thanks**

 **-1-**

 **[** **Ten years and one month after the Giant War** **]**

 **W New York Downtown Hotel, Cool Corner Room…**

(Twelve years and one month after the Giant War)

A British accent broke the silence "I have always wondered" she pulled the covers over her breast "Why do you sit and watch the night sky?"

A figure in an expensive black underwear twisted her lips to the side "Welcome back from Morpheus's real, Alice "Atalanta sighed "About the sky… I think, I'm a secret masochistic"

The British woman named Alice smiled sadly "I hope you are not…anyhow I have my theories about your longing"

"Really?" Atalanta asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I don't want to upset you" Alice extended her hand, inviting Atalanta to her side "I will droop the subject for now, but someday we are going to have a nice long chat about your ex-girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend?" Atalanta snorted "She isn't an ex. My story is more complicated" she laughed and then said with sarcasm "Wait it is not, in fact it is very simple… I'm an idiot with a capital I"

"Tala, I'm serious. I worried about you" Alice said looking at Atalanta's eyes "We are friends, Atalanta…well I wat to believe that after this night, we will remain friends…you want to be my friend, don't you…I'm not saying that you weren't one…It's just that… " Alice babbled "…I'm here for you…" she hugged a pillow.

Atalanta noticed the doubt in the British woman and decided to stop her bitter whining "I know and I am and will always be grateful for that. You are an extraordinary friend, Alice" Atalanta shook her head "I don't understand your doubts about our bond. Why in the name of the Gods, would I ever want to put an end to our friendship? I'm honored to call you my friend. You are an extraordinary woman and after this night, I will be thrilled to walk at your side into your next adventure"

The woman smiled, relieved at Atalanta's admission. The woman didn't want to lose their especial connection, the daughter of Hades had grown on her over the years. Alice had spent too long being part of her life, getting to know her dark sense of humor, the way she thought, her moral code and furthermore the pain and love inside of her heart "You will tell me your story, right?"

Atalanta nodded, walking toward the woman in the bed.

"Soon?" Alice asked.

"Sooner than you think. I promise" Atalanta touched the woman's face

"Good. I still don't understand why someone like you have used my services for years" she brushed Atalanta's hair from her face. When Alice noticed the nostalgic stare of her friend's eyes, she decides to change the topic "You are my last client"

Atalanta smiled briefly "How do you feel about it?" Atalanta took the British's hand.

"Relieve and scared. I don't know if I will be able to adapt and at the same time I always knew this job wasn't permanent. I'm getting old and most of the clients like younger women"

Atalanta rolled her eyes at her last comment, making the foreigner smiled "Changes can be scaring, but also exciting. Don't worry too much, besides you will be teaching in one of the best Universities in the States…" the demigod put her hands in her hearth and made a goofy face "…breaking the hearths of students and fellow professors"

The woman shook her head "That's' why I chose you. You are sweet, gaga, wise, sensible…" the woman started to play with the demigod's abs "…full of beans, smashing and sexy" she bit her lips "I can't believe that you are going to look like this for the rest of your life" the woman caressed Atalanta's legs "You know, I am not pleased with the idea of your eternal youthfulness. Tell me the true, where is your portrait, Miss Dorian?"

Atalanta moved putting some distance between them "Next to my embarrassing baby pictures, after all they share the same scale of evilness"

"Forget the portrait, I have to see those pictures"

"In your dreams" Atalanta laughed and Alice shook her head "How is she?" Atala asked her.

"Professor Brown?" Alice asked an Atalanta nodded "She is fine" she exhaled in frustration "I don't know what to do about her, Atalanta?"

"What do you mean?" the Daughter of Hades exclaimed "Go for her! She sounds nice, plus not everyone can be in the company of a psychologist with a doctorate degree and four different Ph.D. for a suitor. It's like been inside Big Brother or an animal in observation in a Zoo" Atalanta tapped her finger against her lip in concentration "In fact, I kind of start to feel bad for Professor Brown. I can imagine you doing a BB Nomination" Atalanta joked.

"Clot demigod, you are lucky that I am only a legacy" the British woman growled and punched Atalanta "What about you? Are you ready for a relationship or are you just going to change me for a new model?" she teased.

"I don't know. I am a mess, besides I don't want complications" abruptly Atala's face distorted and whispered "Luna (moon)"and with that Atalanta vanished, leaving a confused woman, the rest of her belongings and a present on the window's frame that the demigod had bought for Alice.

 **A couple of hours later…**

The Hall of the Gods or Throne Room was in a total was a chaos, water on the floor, smoke and fire in a corner, destroyed furniture all over the place; Olympia gods with different emotions crossing their faces, a group of severe injured hunters, a dismay and mutilated river god named Alpheus on the floor, a female corpse on the floor, two wounded demigods facing each other and a fainted goddess being carried away.

"I was possessed, this tragedy is not my fault, besides she (Josephine) was the only one who was killed" Orion pointed to a body with silver clothes torn to pieces "We/he didn't manage to touch Artemis and Josephine wasn't good enough to fight for her patron or the hunt or even for herself" a partially burned Orion said and Atalanta lost it.

The daughter of Hades charged and started to beat him, ignoring the orders of the Gods and her own poorly state.

"¡ _Pedazo de mierda! ¿A quién quieres engañar?_ (Piece of shit! Who are you trying to trick?)" Atalanta was smashing his head to the floor, her face was filled with hate and disbelieved "Years ago you let him took the Golden Fleece and for that action, we almost died. Don't you dare to deny your despicable complicity, I had suspected of you for years "the boy was screaming in pain "A huntress is deceased and Artemis is injured" a dark cloud of shadow was surrounding them.

"Atalanta, enough!" Zeus commanded but the daughter of Hades ignored him. The King of the Olympians was infuriated with her disobedience and the gory struggle in their sacred room. Zeus sent them a bolt of lightning, but the mortal thunder didn't penetrate the shadow, making the gods gasp in amazement of Atalanta's power.

Hades got ballistic "Brother! How dare you?" Hades had to be restrained for Dionysus, Hestia and Hephaestus.

Hecate and Persephone appeared and the Goddess of Magic got close to her grandchild " _Pequeña_ (Little one)" Hecate touched her shoulder " _My lobezna détente_ (My wolf cub, stop). Please, don't dirty your hands with his blood. My daughter raised a hero not a murder" the goddess of Magic said in a calm voice, snapping Atalanta of her anger.

The hero looked her bloody hands, the creature under her and the mutilated god in the corner with horror " _Abuela, ¿qué he hecho?_ (Grandma, what have I done?)" the Daughter of Hades moved away from Orion "… _él está mintiendo y_ … (he is lying and …)" tears were streaming down Atala's cheeks " _…todo es mi culpa, yo debí estar ahí , tenía un mal presentimiento y lo ignore_ (all it is my fault, I should be there , I had a bad feeling and I ignored it)" Atalanta said as she started to harm herself with her fists while two couple of teary eyes were looking back at her "Mr D is right, we, heroes are selfish specie, I am a fool _…¡Dioses_! (Gods!)" Persephone couldn't contain her tears and joined her stepdaughter " _Ahora, ellos le van a creer_ (Now, they are going to believe him)"

Suddenly, Hades was embracing his daughter.

" _Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto_ (I am sorry, I am so sorry) I don't deserve be my mother's daughter or yours. I didn't fulfill my odd, I should have defended myself in the trial and told the true, I should have stayed at her side" Atalanta let out with profound regret.

Most of the council were in shock, at least the ones who weren't familiar with the accurate facts.

Orion had started to verbalize something, when the daughter of Hades touched her father "Please, I am begging you, I don't want to hear his lies. a bleeding, beating, almost drowned and nearly clothed Atalanta pleaded to Hades in a broken voice " I don't wish to stain my mother's memory and legacy with my actions, I'm so tired of watch how _fake saints_ go unpunished"

His Father approved her wishes, knowing that it was dangerous for her to stay _–My daughter cannot stay here, she will probably end killing Orion and the Gods who condemned her previous actions-_ Hades and his wife Persephone locked eyes with each other and soon Persephone was the one holding Atalanta.

"Come here child, you need to recuperate and the Underworld is the perfect recovered place for you. We are leaving" Persephone said and in blink of an eye they were gone.

 _*Alpheus is a river god. He was in love with Artemis, but he realized that nothing he could do would win her heart. So he decided to capture her and rape her. Artemis defeated him and despite everything forgave him. Unfortunately the pervert didn't give up in his intentions toward the goddess._

 **Two months after the scuffle in The Throne Room …**

 **(White Mountain National Forest, New Hampshire / Maine)**

Atalanta got close to the Hunter's Encampment. She was limping.

"What are you doing here, Atalanta?" Zoe said with a blank expression walking toward Atalanta

Atalanta stopped "Well hi to you too, Zoe! I'm glad to see you recovered from your wounds, as you can see I'm still a little bit hurt" Atalanta grinned with bitterness

"Tala…"

Atalanta interrupted her "You know I'm a little bit confused. Nobody wants to speak with me about Artemis and she hasn't replied my messages, not even the one about Josephine and you are in the freaking White Mountain…a damn mountain and we know who is in charge of elevated places!" they heard thunders, but Atalanta ignored them and started to walked toward the tents.

"You are not allowed to see her or spoke to her" Zoe looked guilty as she grabbed Atalanta by the arm "

"That's ridiculous!"

"You are not allow" Zoe repeated pushing Atalanta and aiming her bow toward the Daughter of Hades.

Atalanta scrutinized her friend's words and body language and laughed with bitterness. "I see" she said as she sensed more hunters aiming toward her, then the Daughter of Hades pushed Zoe back as a vertical lightning stroke from cloud to the space separating them "I should have known that you were the one behind my earlier accident" Atalanta shouted in anger to the sky "Stop being so damn impulsive and paranoid about my person , Uncle. We don't need another dead hunter" then she said with mockery "Ladies please, I know you are there so stop playing _hide and seek_ " Atalanta closed her eyes and took a big breath

"Let me express my feeling rephrasing my half-sister Elizabeth's greatest speech" Atalanta looked at her friend and then at the sky "There are no jewels, be it of never so rich a price, which I set before these jewels: I mean your trust and my honor. For I do esteem them more than any treasures of riches…now if my demigod's gifts have been abused and my accomplishments turned to the hurt of my people contrary to my will and meaning, and if any of my actions or abilities have neglected or perverted what I have promised to you and the vows I made to my mother, I hope the Gods and their closer companions will not lay their wrong and offenses in my charge… for I do assured to you that there are not hero that loves you and serves you better. And though you have had, and may have, many heroes and in your case hunters…"Atalanta pointed her finger at Zoe "…lieutenants more mighty and wise standing in front of you, yet you never had nor shall have, any that will be more careful, loyal, tolerant and loving" the thunders ceased.

Zoe looked at Atalanta in awe, remembering for a second that behind her friend demeanors and simple speech laid a learned person "Tala, I…"

"Don't" Atalanta interrupted her again, taking the bracelet-sword from her wrist "I can't deal with this anymore, I'm only human…well part human" Atalanta smiled briefly and then tossed the bracelet to the floor. Shadows started to surround the Daughter of Hades and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Zoe bent and took the bracelet form the floor and started walking toward Artemis' tent.

"Is she ok?" the Goddess of the Moon asked to her lieutenant, but instead of a reply, the Daughter of Atlas did the unthinkable. Zoe threw the bracelet into the goddess' face.

"I can't believe what you have done. You should have not promise what you did and less dragged us with you. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think that you have lost her forever"

Artemis didn't reproached her friend's insolence or defend herself as she clutched Atalanta's bracelet with tears in her eyes.

 **Five months later…**

 **(Alice's house)**

Atalanta knocked on the door.

"Just a minute" a voice came from the house and seconds later Alice opened her door "Tala?"

"Hi, Alice" Atalanta said waving her hand "I really need to speak with someone, besides all the kids…" Atalanta shook her head "…well technically, the ones I'm talking about are adults now, which in very cruel way makes sense…what grown up has time for her/his old teacher and…"

"Darling, who is it?" a mature woman asked from behind Alice.

"Darling?" Atalanta moved her head to have a better look of the woman "You must be Professor Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you" Atalanta had a bottle of liquor in each hand "I better go. I'm sorry for the interruption"

"Atalanta, don't you dare to move" Alice examined her friend's appearance and the bottles on her hands "Are you planning on drinking those bottles?"

"Kind of"

"You don't drink" Alice said.

"Well, I'm making an exception today" Atalanta said and Alice frowned at her "Hey, don't judge me. I'm not planning to become drinker"

"She is not judging you, she is just concern. Alcohol and demigods' abilities shouldn't be together"

Atalanta arched and eyebrow.

Professor Brown chuckled "My first girlfriend was a legacy of Minerva. I am familiar with the demigod's world" then she added "Also your eyes are a dead giveaway, by the way you are going to need something for that black eye?"

"Is it that bad?" Atalanta inquired.

"Yes" Alice and her girlfriend said.

"Not wonder why Mr. D was so upset with me." Atalanta mumbled "Well at list he gave me these bottles and forced me to drink an awful concoction, I think that glass contained fermented corn, berries, and Kool-Aid. It tasted awful" Atalanta gagged from the memory.

"Well that would explained why you are here rambling, I'm glad that the alcohol did its job"

"Alcohol? Did he moonshine me? Wait, do people actually enjoy the taste of alcohol?" Atalanta eyed the bottles in her hands with suspicion and repulsion.

"It is and acquired taste, besides not all alcoholic beverages tastes the same"

"That's good to know"

"Tala, do you need my professional help or just a friend?" Alice asked Atalanta, shaking her head

"Both?"

Alice snorted and then turned toward her girlfriend "Love, please light one of my special candles and bring some glasses as I drag Atalanta inside" Alice pulled Atalanta

 **Rachel's POV**

 **[Thirteen years after the Giant War]**

 **At the Ambassador Theatre, New York (Three year after Orion's treason)…**

I arrived to my dressing rooms ready to do the last show of my latest play, thinking in the vacations I had planned with my sexy wife and the new role that my agent had promised. Everything was perfect except for the a little discomfort in my lower regions – _Smile amazing diva, in my world nothing is too serious to prevent me to feed from the applauses of my beloved fans-_

The ache advanced with the show, but years and years of practice didn't allow me to disappoint my fans and companions; when the backdrop closed, the pain overcame my body and I collapsed to the floor.

When the I recovered, I got into a panic.

"OMGods! OMGods! What am I going to do? I want to cry. My career is ruined…RUINED!" I lamented, shaking with fear and impotence.

 **Hours Later Inside the Faberry Residence…**

"Rachel, are you certain that you want to be alone?" my assistant asked me. The poor girl was concerned.

"Yes, I'm feeling better. I had overworked that's all" I had decided to act calm even if inside she was agitated _– How am I kidding? She knows that I am panicking-_ "Quinn will be here in a couple of days, so I don't going to be alone, besides you need time with your husband" I sat in my living room "It may be a good idea to take my vacations earlier, I have worked too much this year "What do you think?" I smiled at my assistant.

"I think it is a great idea"

"Yes, it's certainly a good idea. I owe it to myself so I will be fresh and well rested for the next job for the next play and you can have more quality time with your fiancé"I smiled again and the asked nonchalant "Have Quinn responded her phone?" my assistant shook her head "And Atalanta?" again a negative answer "Oh well…they will answer eventually. Go home, Anne. I'm fine, really"

 _-FUCK Quinn! Why do you prefer to speak with historical characters face to face? I shouldn't let you convinced Atalanta, normal people search in books or other documents…but NO…you weren't content whit those, you wanted to interview ghosts and visit the lands of theirs adventures-_

 **FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY-**

Enter Sandman was playing in my phone "Atalanta, Where the Hades have you been? I have an emergency and Quinn is not here. My wife is playing with your deceased friends" I was screaming "I am scare and I can't go to a doctor. The press will destroy me, this is the end of my career, my life and maybe of my marriage…NO I CANT TELL YOU BY PHONE…THIS IS IMPORTANT" I hung up, expecting her in any moment, oblivious of the irritation and hurt in her voice.

I waited for twenty minutes, but she hadn't manifested from the shadows; I called her again and was surprise when Atalanta yelled at me that she was in her way and that I wasn't the only damn demigod in trouble.

I waited impatiently for an hour, until I heard a knock in my door. I forced myself to open the door and my jaw hit the floor "For the Gods! What happened to you?" I asked looking at my friend with shock.

Atalanta was a disaster, her body was cover in bruises, her lip was split and her garments were in rags; the Daughter of Hades slapped me in the head "I love you too, cousin" she passed me "You are not dying. I would sense that, I'm a Daughter of Hades after all" she said with a smirk "Are you in imminent peril?" she looked at me and I shook my head "Excellent!" she clapped "I need a time off. Tell me cousin, do you still have an emergency kit for me?" I nodded "Might I abuse from your hospitality and use your bathroom, I need a bath,?" Atalanta asked and I nodded again "Thank you" Atalanta bowed "Ok, Rae, follow me and we can chit chat about our tough days" Atalanta headed toward my bathroom.

I was too shock to say anything, so I went to my room, opened my closet, took the kit and caught up with her as she suggested.

 **FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY-**

Rachel was astounded by Atalanta's story "To sum up... you warned Zoe about your suspicions respecting Orion and his involvement with the Fleece incident. You didn't tell Artemis because you still love her and you didn't desire to interfere in her happiness…"

"Correct and you have to remember, Rae, that even with my doubts and reservations for the guy, I have personally experienced a false accusations, so I decided to refrain of making a public statement without strong evidences" Atalanta remarked.

"… you were with a call girl, sensed she was in danger and vanished. Really Atalanta a call girl?"

Atalanta rolled her eyes "Yes Rae a call girl, the same call girl that I hired for almost ten years. Her name is Alice Samson…Dr. Samson and she is my friend. In fact Little One, she in many ways have been a better friend and confident than you"

I was offended by her comment and I was ready to retort but Atalanta cut me.

"Besides you knew about my intentions about hiring someone and the fact that I used to have the same sexual experience of Peter Pan….in other words" she made a the figure of a circle with her right hand "Zero, nada" she added "…and the agency belongs to a child of Aphrodite and it has a strict information policy and it offers services to gods, demigods, monsters, nymphs, etc"

I made a great effort to continue without making a snarky comment about the agency, its clients of her snarky comment about my ranking as a friend. I sighed and continue with the her story "When you arrived, you found the hunters and goddess wounded. They were the hostages of the possessed idiot (Alpheus and Orion were one entity) and some monsters; you freedom them and fought against the monsters and Orion/Alpheus. You wounded the possessed Orion and…" suddenly a chill ran down my spine "Do gods have the capacity to occupy and control a demigod?" I asked

"Yeas and no. A demigod can be possessed in various degrees; some are completely controlled by the god and take on their favored appearance, while others are only influenced and maintain the host's appearance. The amount of control depends not only on the god but also on the will of the host and of course the demigod has to previously agree with the possession" Atalanta saw my face and snorted "Don't worry your father can't take your body as I said you need to accept their control and they can't coerced you to accept it. You are safe"

"Ok…" I felt relieved "…I take your word on it" I continued with my recap "Orion/Alpheus used the river as a weapon and in seconds, you and the hunters were drowning. Knowing that the river was given them strength, you handled to teletrasport them inside the Throne Room in Olympus in the middle of an partial assembly before he inevitable, however Orion/Alpheus utilized the water you had brought with you to continue with their nefarious intentions" I said and Atalanta nodded "You decided to summoned black hellfire, and threw it at them. Orion/Alpheus burned and split up, then you attacked them and nearly destroyed the god…"

"Don't exaggerate" Atalanta remarked "I just traumatized him, burned his boy and cut some of his members"

I gaped at my friend

"Rachel, close your mouth. How many times, do I have to tell you that?"

I stopped gaping and continued "Later Orion claimed his innocent, you got mad, father and uncle got nuts and you were just about to murdered Orion" I said and Atalanta nodded again "Without any warning your grandmother materialized; then you crumbled to pieces" I said

"I was really affected by my actions"

"So as a result of that incident, you have acquired the bad habit to drop by the Underworld pits and combat with extremely dangerous creatures" I states and Atalanta inclined her head "Today, after your regular visit to the pits, you received an Iris message from a scout satyr (they look for demigods) in troubles and you went to the rescue…"

Atalanta assented

"…but in the place a huge gang of water creatures and a cousin of Alpheus were waiting for you, which let us to your actual state" I said – _She looks, pardon my language, like shit_ -

"Correct"" The Daughter of Hades replied bitterly.

"And why in Hades, I didn't' know anything about it?" My vision was blurry-

Atalanta noticed my face and got angry "Because that day you won a Tony and I didn't want to ruin your night" Atalanta told me dryly "And after that you got invited in every t.v. show, then you worked like a maniac. Every time we spoke, you were radiating light and joy, telling me all about your wonderful life…with what right should I put you into my misery?" she exhaled noisily "Furthermore, you never gave me the opportunity to speak about my life and tribulations. All of you were too busy for your old teacher"

"That's not true" my eyes caught her naked wrist "Tala, where is your other bracelet?"

"Wow, it only took you two years to notice it. I am astonished by your observations skills and not self-center behavior" Atalanta remarked with sarcasm.

The floor suddenly became extremely interesting to me – _I was ashamed, I mean she has had three dreadful years as well as a nightmare of a day and she was here for me. I was the worst friend in the planet; I was an ungrateful brat-_ tears blurred my eyes.

"I'm tired and bitter, furthermore at the moment I don't have a high tolerance for bad wasted tears and a self-pity parade, so let's don't play that game" Atalanta's irritation was still palpable in her voice "Rachel, why am I here?" she inquired.

I didn't look at her

"Rachel, what did I tell you about the self-pity parade?" she admonished me

"Right!" I pushed down my pants.

She hissed "Really Rachel? Your assistant called me in panic, you did the same and your anxiety it's because you bought a strap on. Have you lost your mind?" her last words irritated me, so I took off my underwear "You purchased one with testicles and in your skin color, honestly Rae, I don't have a clue of what you want to hear from me" Atalanta said crossing her arms.

"No, it is real" I stomped my feet on the floor.

"Yes it's a good imitation, in fact a very good and freaky imitation, too real for my taste…EWW! I can see veins and… OMGods! Wait! Where are the belts or restraints?" Atalanta asked.

"It Is R-E-A-L!" I couldn't hold myself anymore and I started to cry "I had been in pain all day, when the play ended I wasn't able to dealt with it anymore and I passed out, when I woke up I had this" I remarked, gesturing my new equipment "My fellow actors and the other staff insisted in went to a doctor. I had to acted like a complete asshole to not let them took me to one and I suspected that my assistant saw it…my career has ended" I felt on my knees.

She stood up, knelt and wrapped her arms around me as I cried "Shhhhhh! I have a pretty good idea of who did it" Atalanta said "Everything it's going to be alright, I promise"

I weep louder – _she was here comforting me, while I had been insensible with her feelings and predicaments. I am a jerk-_

"Suddenly my door opened and an anguish Britt walked toward us

"Rach, I know the emergency key is for emergencies and that Lord Tubbington The Second' drug trafficking is not one, but I really have and emergency now" Britt looked at my genitals "Holly Ducks!…You too?" the dancer gestured the package between her legs.

"If life gives you lemons, make lemonade, but if the Gods give you a penis what do you do?" Atalanta asked and we all managed some kind of smile.

 **The Polis…**

We rived to the Polis without problems and I thanked the Gods for that, having an extra appendage was a challenge enough for me.

Atalanta had dispatched one of her skeletons with a message for Quinn to join us in Camp, I had lied to her and I was displeased with. Britt and Atalanta for coerced me into lying about the reason behind my change of vacation destination _–Camp is not Maui-_

Britt had also lied to Santana.

When we entered Atalanta's place we were received by an annoying singsong voice.

"Hey _Love Muffins_! Why the long faces? "Aphrodite said gazing at Atala "Well I understand yours, but theirs" she pointed at Britt and me "Come on! I gave them nine inches"

I took a big breath _–I want to kill a deity-_

"Aphrodite, it's not funny. You should warn them" Athena was next to the windbag goddess.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Lady Aphrodite and Lady Athena" my friend greeted them with scary glowing eyes.

"Wow…call damn, Child of the Underworld" Aphrodite gulped "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you look today?" the glowin Atalanta's eyes intensified and the Goddess of Love pushed Athena toward Atalnta "Here, she is her sister"

 **FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY-**

"So are we going to have these extra appendages until our sperms meet and penetrate the mature eggs of our partners, creating the genetic mix of a human been that would become our babies?" I asked in horror "What if our partners are not ovulating?"

"Rae, I am aware that at the moment you have to irrigate blood to two heads and you are not in your full mental capacity, nevertheless stop speaking like a Discovery Channel Documentary Narrator and most important stop being a Drama Queen. Lady Aphrodite gave you a great gift"

"I can't believe it. You are defending me" Aphrodite was surprised.

"Well, I have to admit that all the Olympians have their good moments" Atala remarked, frowning a little. The daughter of Hades had succeed in control her temper

"It is amazing! We had been talking about babies and sperm donors." declared a timid Britt "And we know that you had been thinking in babies too, so maybe we asked for it"

– _So now we have to be careful of what with talk. Why Britt has to see only the good in people. That the Gods blessed her innocence and let Santana protects her forever-_ I groaned

"You will have your extra appendages until you knocked up your partner's, plus a couple of additional days for extra fun. When you want to extend your family the penises will reappeared only one more time. You don't have to worry, your new genitals are complete functional" announced Aphrodite, then smirked "I had desired to present the same gift to Kurt, but Athena didn't let me"

"See, whole bunch of crappy moments and just a few of good ones" Atala exclaimed, Aphrodite glared at her in distaste "I'm not going to apologize, it is a stupid idea. I can't imagine the complicate transition of a male body to carry a child, besides a pregnant man would be too strange to get unnoticed for the mortals. Rachel and Britt can hide their extra appendages and nobody would blink an eye if their partners got pregnant. Plus they are many children that we can adopt"

"WE? Do you want to adopt?" I was stunned by her statement.

"M-A-Y-B-E… well not officially but come on! They are many demigod children and legacies that need a tutor and special training" Atala let out.

Athena smiled "So you are still there after all"

"With all due respect my Lady, I find your comment offensive. I am here…bitter yes but as unwisely loyal, considerate and patient as always" Atalanta said with bitter "About the kid, I said M-A-Y-B-E and in my actual condition, I am not a suitable option" was her deadpan retort.

"It wasn't my intention to offend you, but you have to admit that you have changed for the worst"

The Daughter of Hades shrugged in response

Athena tilted her head and smiled "Although it's funny that you considered yourself inadequate to be a mother when you are a kind of parental figure for many demigods"

Britt and I nodded and Atalanta groaned in frustration and then said with a smile "So we are all doomed"

"Okey dokey" Aphrode clapped her hands "Enjoy your new equipment and Atalanta…" the goddess of Love looked at my friend "…don't lose your faith in love" the goddess vanished for a blink of an eye and appeared again "Crap! I almost forgot to tell you" Aphrodite smiled wickedly "Ask your British friend, Alice, for help. The girls are going to need her advice" the goddess vanished.

"Run coward!" Athena shook her head and turned toward her daughter "Daughter I'm proud of you, I'm certain that you will be a fantastic mother; you too Rae and Atalanta a warning" she walked toward Atalanta and took her hand "Dionysus and Chiron decided to take their vacations at the same time on purpose. Don't let your temperament win over your head and prove the cynics wrong, especially my father" the goddess of Wisdom said pointing at the sky.

A thunder displeasure echoed through the Polis and the goddess disappeared. A couple of seconds later a horn sounded heralding the arrival of the Hunt of Artemis.

 **FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY-**

"Rach, calm down, Quinn and Sanny will be here in a few days" Brittany hugged me with an unnatural force.

"But we lied to them?" I snorted out loud

"Little one, I am not familiar with romantic relationships, however I am certain that told them about an impromptu vacation plan was better option than informed them about your _little friends_ " Atalanta stated.

"They are not little" I exclaimed.

"And the diva has returned" Atalanta winked at Britt "I better call Alice and ask her for an appointment"

"Why for?" I questioned her "I don't get it. Why do we need her help?"

"Because my dear, I bet my life in the fact that you and Q are not very experienced with a strap on" she cut Britt "I'm aware that you an Lopez have, but in any case it cannot be the same that having a real penis and you don't want to unsatisfied your partners or join Finn's mailman club" Atala replied as Britt nodded in agreement.

"But you can help us like you helped Finn. He told that you gave him some herbs to improve his stamina" I announced, palming my head.

"Stamina?" Atalanta chuckled "The self-proclaimed perfectionist wants the easy road. I don't know if I should feel surprised or disappointed" Atalanta shook her head "Your sister and Finn asked me for more than herbs, they wanted to really improved their intimacy thars why I also gave them the name of an expert on the field" Atalanta paused for a moment "But if you want to be mediocre and selfish with your partner, …be my guest" she winked at Britt "Or maybe the problem it is in reality your lack of stamina. Rachel, do you want some herbs?" I frowned at her as Britt giggled

 **Before Dinner…**

"Sister, you are requiring my permission to let a mortal to enter _The Polis_ in order to help you with Aphrodite's idiotic present?" Artemis wasn't excited by the idea.

"In fact, we are trying to be nice like Atala instructed us. She is the one in charge, not you" Britt shrugged "Besides Alice is a legacy, she can enter The Polis with an invitation, plus Atalanta would try to convince her to drink some hoodoo at the end of her visit " Britt blurted without malice. "Right, Rach?" Britt flashed her a grin.

"Fantastic! Now whores can…"Artemis wasn't able to finish her grumble.

Atalanta came into view from nowhere "Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, please, accept my apology for not being able to welcome you, but I have a personal matter to attend to" Atalanta bowed flinching "Also, please refrain yourself from using that word"

I winced - _Ouch! That 'goddess of the Moon and Hunt' sounded like 'you bitch'_ \- Then I looked at my friend carefully

"How should I call her...prostitute?"

"Alice or Doctor Samson, after all she is a psychologist specializes in couples intimacy and communication. I had been recommending her to other demigods for a while and my father and Lady Persephone just adored her" Atalanta remarked "Besides, I don't consider myself too higher above anyone to diminish or judge her previous line of job, furthermore you don't know her story" Atalanta gave her a look "Her parents had an accident, her mother died, her father became paraplegic. She had to stop her studies, because the job she used to have wasn't enough to pay the hospital bills, her households expenses and other per diem to support her father and little brother. You have to admire a woman like her, she never took her eye from the goal… she found a way to helped her family in their moment of struggle and continued with her studies. I don't know other stories, but as I told you I know hers and I can assure you that she is a remarkable woman"

Artemis face mutated from anger to shame and returned to anger – _or perhaps was jealousy_?-

"Your parents, really?" Britt asked trying to change the odd mood in the room.

"Yes, father and Lady Persephone don't wish to end like other godly couples"

"But they have a good relationship, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. They are one of the most solid couple, but the whole mortal offspring affair is an uncomfortable topic for them, not to mention their Spring- Winter separation ordeal" Atalanta said "Anyway they are in good hands" Atalanta face palmed herself "Did I mention that she had accepted the job?"

"Did she sign the confidentiality contract?" I asked and Atalanta murdered me with her eyes.

"You are unbelievable; she cleaned her schedule, gave me permission to tell you her story, allowed to work with you without knowing the specifics and accepted to drink a potion that affects the memory and suppresses information in order to see two new clients, here in Camp and you are doubting her discretion" Atalanta groaned in frustration "I told you that she uses a much more complex contract for her other clients, but you refused it without even read it. Rachel, Alice has been working with all kind of creatures and deities for years, she knows what she is doing. I have started to think that my uncle's children are to self-absorb for their own good" Atalanta said ignoring the thunder that echoed outside The Big House "Enjoying our conversations?" Atalanta said at loud and then she mumbled "I updated my protections spells. Your days of ears dropping in my place are over, Uncle Dearest" Atalanta mumbled.

"Do as you please then" Artemis said trying to stop Atalanta of making another observation about Zeus and his children outside her Villa.

Brittany pulled me toward her "Stop being so rude, Atalanta told you about Alice's credentials"

"Did she?" I asked confused.

"Yes" Britt answered and then we turned our attention back to Artemis and Atalanta

"However I want to be there" Artemis announced.

"With all due respect, Goddess of the Hunt…" Atalanta stated.

I winced again _-OUCH! How the Hades does she do that? She is not insulting her or speaking with anger but it sounded so rude-_

"…I doubt that you can handle this situation, her lesson would be about sex. There's going to be a lot of deliberations about male and female genitalia" Atalanta said.

"I can handle it" Artemis arched and eyebrow in defiance

"Sure" Atalanta mocked her.

"Don't doubt me" Artemis claimed.

"If you insist, Goddes "Atalanta raised her hands in a gesture of surrender and the dismissed the topic "Why don't we go to dinner and proceed with the other Camp activities" Atalanta bowed "Goddess of the Moon at your command"

The dinner and the follow activities were awkward, even a blind could tell that my sister Artemis and Atalanta' relationship had turned cold and distant. Atalanta was respectful but indifferent to Artemis and her hunters – _I want to be kind and spare you from the camp activities and focus in what is important, MY DICK -_ I nodded and the frowned _-Fuck! Now I'M THINKING STRAIGHT!-_ then I realized something _–Atala is right, I'm a self-absorbed bitch"_ I whined

Mythology Gleektionary

 **The Hall of the Gods:** it is the largest room in Olympus and is where the gods thrones are located, and where all formal and war council meetings are held.

 **Orion:** the demigod was a son of Poseidon, the god of the Seas and the Queen of the Amazons Euryale, who was daughter of King Minos of Crete. Orion had a relationship with Artemis, the goddess of the hunt until his brother intervened, centuries ago. In the 21 century a new opportunity was granted to Orion by Hera and the demigod returned to Artemis's side.

 **Hecate:** she is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy; she is also the goddess of the Mist.

 **Alpheus:** he is a river god. Alpheus was in love with Artemis, but he realized that nothing he could do would win her heart; so he decided to capture her and rape her. Artemis defeated him and despite everything forgave him. In the 21 century he made an alliance with Orion and they tried to repeat his assault.

 **Atalanta Bailleres:** Atalanta is one of the greatest heroes of the 21 century. She is daughter of Hades present co-director of Camp Half Blood and heir of her Father's realm; she is also a former Hunter of Artemis. Atalanta is the best friend of Rachel Berry and a big sister and good friend for Quinn, Santana, Britt, Blaine,…,Mike.

 **Rachel Berry:** Rachel is one of the greatest heroes of the 21 century. She is the daughter of Zeus, a Broadway star and the wife of Quinn Fabray. She had acted in successful plays like Funny Girl and Violet. Her manager is working in a future contract for Friends: the musical.

 **Britany P:** Brittany is one of the greatest heroes of the 21 century. She is the daughter of Athena, a famous choreographer and owner of prestigious dance studio. Her high IQ makes her extravagant and disperse. She is the wife of Santana Lopez.


End file.
